the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Nikki: Second World
is the second season of Mirai Nikki. Hosts People Timeline Guesses *Joan Trivers, Ryu Fukushima, 3rd - Wrong *Gavin Young, Hotaka Minami, 1st - Wrong *Gavin Young, Ryu Fukushima, 3rd - Wrong *Gavin Young, Ryu Fukushima, 6th - Wrong *Gavin Young, Hotaka Minami, 3rd - Wrong *Gavin Young, Ryu Fukushima, 4th - Wrong *Gavin Young, Kanto Yuki, 3rd - Wrong *Gavin Young, Hotaka Minami, 4th - Wrong *Gavin Young, Hotaka Minami, 5th - Wrong *John Robertson, Hashi Naoki, 11th - Wrong *John Robertson, Hashi Naoaki, 11th - Correct *Samuel Hall, Tokuda Atsumori, 3rd - Wrong *Samuel Hall, Tokuda Atsumori, 5th - Correct *Joan Trivers, Yuuko Hayato, 3rd - Wrong *Michael Van Riper, Haturo Loka, 2nd - Wrong *Marija Bojovic, Jinka Aturo, 8th - Wrong *Joan Trivers, Yuuko Hayato, 1st - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yuki, 4th - Wrong *Marija Bojovic, Yuno Yuki, 4th - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yuki, 6th - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yiki, 10th - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yiki, 12th - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yuki, 10th - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yuki, 1st - Wrong *Purry Bledsoe Sunray, Yuno Yuki, 5th - Wrong *Marija Bojovic, Yuno Yuki, 6th - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Gakusha Takuro, 4th - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Gakusha Takuro, 12th - Wrong *Ziggy Zag, Gakusha Takuro, 1st - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Gakusha Takuro, 3rd - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Gakusha Takuro, 6th - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Shimazu Tan, 12th - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Shimazu Tan, 1st - Wrong *Ezekiel Browne, Shimazu Tan, 10th - Wrong *Michael Van Riper, Aiko Noriko, 3rd - Correct Diaries The following is a list of the diaries used by the main characters and participants of Noah's battle royale. They were revealed as the users were found out and their identities revealed. *'The Video Diary: '''The diary used by Miyako Yuzuki (Purry Bledsoe Sunray), also knwon as The First. It allows her to visually record the future, by showing her what she will record. It reflects her nature as a girl recording everything she sees. It is a video camera. *'The Mind Diary: The diary used by Yuuko Hayato (Joan Trivers), also known as The Second. It allows him to read certain thoughts his patients may have at random times of the day ahead of time. It reflects his nature as a therapist. It is a notepad. *'The Newspaper Diary: '''The diary used by Aiko Noriko (Michael Van Riper), also known as The Third. It allows him to see all the news/events that are going to happen during the day. It reflects his nature as a journalist interested by the news. It is a newspaper. *'The Steal Diary: 'The diary used by Oishi Joruri (Marija Bojovic), also known as The Fourth. It allows her to know when she will steal something, or when someone will steal something from her. It reflects her nature as a hacker who has stolen stuff since young age. It is a tablet. *'The Truth Diary: The diary owned by Takuda Atsumori (Samuel Hall), also known as The Fifth. It allows him to know when people will tell him the truth during the course of the day. It reflects his nature as a lawyer constantly being lied to. It is a cellphone. *'The Evil Diary: '''The diary used by Gakusha Takuro (Ziggy Zag), also known as The Sixth. It allows him to know all the opportunities and chances to commit crime that will happen around the city. It reflects his nature as a wannabee super villain who wants to cause evil at all times. It is a cellphone. *'The Care Diary:' The diary used by Matsumo Yu (JA Eastin), also known as The Seventh. It allows him to know what happens to the people he cares about in dangerous situations in their lives or simply relevant moments they have. It reflects his nature as a loving father to a daugther and a good caring friend. It is a cellphone. *'The Conflict Diary:' The diary used by Soho Narumi (Ahsan Tariq), also known as The Eight. It allows him to know whenever a fight or a conflict will break out in the city. It reflects his nature as a general from the army. It is a cellphone. *'The Lust Diary:' The diary used by Tadeshi Heiji (Miguel De Gouveia), also known as The Ninth. It allows him to know when he will trick or persuade someone or when someone will try to trick him. It reflects his nature as a model who uses his good looks to get what he wants. It is a pocket mirror. *'The Creative Diary:' The diary used by Shimazu Tan (Gavin Young), also known as The Tenth. It allows him to know which things he sees during the day that will give him movie ideas. It reflects his nature as a script writer with lack of ideas. It is a script. *'The Hit Diary:' The diary used by Hashi Naoaki (John Robertson), also known as The Eleventh. It allows him to know all deeds and bids he will have to pay for other people and what will happen in them. It reflects his nature as a hitman. It is a list. *'The Radio Diary:''' The diary used by Dan Kasaku (Ezekiel Browne), also known as The Twelfth. It allows him to listen to all interviews he will have during the day. It reflects his nature as a radio host. It is a small radio. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Mirai Nikki